


Danganronpa But Make It Avatar

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Boats and Ships, Dead Nanami Chiaki, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Hajime was the Avatar? What if Nagito was his firebending teacher, Hina was his waterbending teacher, Kokichi was his earthbending teacher, and Chiaki was his airbending teacher?You don't have to ask "what if" anymore.I just love firebender Nagito, please let me have thisON HIATUS BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEAS
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 35





	Danganronpa But Make It Avatar

Pain shot through Nagito’s body as he opened his eyes. Great, he woke up again. Every day the pangs of hunger, the muscle aches from sleeping on the ground, and the itchiness from being unshowered got worse. He had no idea how much longer this was going to continue. He was waiting for the Avatar. While Nagito knew that he was a pathetic runaway servant, he was one of the best firebenders in the world. His unchanging desire to create hope no matter the cost caused him to excel at bending. He also was skilled with defensive maneuvers rather than the usual firebender’s offensive style. Nagito closely watched the wielders of other elements to study and apply their techniques. He didn’t want to be important, no, Nagito’s goal was to help in any and every way he could. By helping the Avatar, he could become a stepping stone for the greatest hope in the world. He saw a girl with airbending tattoos drop some coins into the cup in front of him.

Nagito quickly stood up. “Wait!” he shouted to the girl before she could leave. 

The girl turned around to face him. “Hm?”

“You’re an airbending master, correct?” he asked. The girl nodded. “Are you, perchance, travelling with the Avatar? There aren’t many airbenders here.”

The girl shyly nodded. “Yes, I’m travelling with him. I’m his airbending teacher.”

“Does he have a firebending teacher?” Nagito asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

The girl thought for a minute. “That’s the reason we came here. We were told that a powerful bender was living on the streets here. I think. I’m Chiaki, by the way.”

“I’m Nagito. I think I would make a good firebending teacher.”

Chiaki raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh? Why do you say that?”

“I’ve studied the techniques of other benders and applied them to firebending. Mostly airbending techniques, though.”

Chiaki smiled sweetly. “I can show you where we’re staying and introduce you to everyone. We’ve been in this city for days and have yet to find a firebending master who isn’t preoccupied with something else.”

Nagito beamed. “Really? Thank you so much, Chiaki! I haven’t been this happy since before Junko took control of the Fire Nation!”

Chiaki nodded. She took the taller man’s hand and led him to a run-down building. Inside were multiple bending masters, and the Avatar himself.

The Avatar introduced himself first. He was a little bit shorter than Nagito, but was tan and muscular. His hair was incredibly spiky. His heterochromatic eyes were easy to get lost in. One was red, the other was green. He held a hand out. “I’m Hajime. My bending is kind of… artificial. It’s hard to explain. By the way, I’m from Ba Sing Se.”

Nagito gladly shook his hand. “My name is Nagitio. I’m from the Fire Nation Capital.”

A muscular, short, tan girl introduced herself next. Her hair seemed to defy the laws of gravity. “I’m Hina! I’m from the southern water tribe. Nice to meet you!”

Nagito nodded. “You too. Wait, so if Hina, Chiaki and I are benders, then who are they?” he pointed at three people sitting over on the floor

Hajime sighed. “Kokichi is an earthbender, and the other two are non benders. These three are the ones keeping us out of trouble. Or, getting us into trouble in Kokichi’s case,” he shot a glare at a purple-haired boy. “I don’t even know why we even keep him around.”

“WAAAA! You’re so mean!” Kokichi shouted, crocodile tears streaming down his face. Hajime rolled his eyes. “I’m so useful!”

“All you do is lie, pick locks, steal, and vandalize,” Hajime sighed. “You aren’t useful.”

“Don’t say that to the man who’s teaching you how to metalbend and lavabend!” Kokichi warned. “I am good for something!”

“You really aren’t. Metalbending isn’t that helpful, Kokichi.”

Kokichi smirked and stomped his foot down, making a chunk of the floor hit Hajime in the stomach.

“Don’t make me use the Avatar State!” Hajime threatened. 

Hina stepped between them. “Please, calm down.”

Both men backed away and grumbled a “fine” under their breaths. 

A boy with blue hair walked towards Nagito. “I’m sorry about my boyfriend. Kokichi is very childish at times. My name is Shuichi. I’m a nonbender.”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out. “You love me anyways!”

Shuichi smiled at him fondly. “I do.”

A dark haired girl with two long twin tails and red eyes silently walked up to Nagito, examining his face. “Name’s Maki. I’m a nonbender.”

Nagito nodded and he held his hand out for her to shake, but Maki just walked away. Nagito shrugged it off. He was used to being ignored. “So, how long have you guys been travelling?”

Chiaki hesitated. “About six months. I think.”

Maki rolled her eyes. “If you hesitated like that in battle, you’d be dead in a minute.”

“Maki,” Shuichi tried. “It’s too early for this.”

She folded her arms and sat down on the ground, sharpening a knife that was strapped to her thigh. “Fine.”

A deafening silence spread through the room. The only sound was Maki’s knife making contact with the stone she was using to sharpen it. Hina was the first to break the silence. “Why don’t I show you where you’ll be sleeping?” she smiled.

“Oh, there’s no need. I can sleep outside.”

Kokichi laughed. “That would give away your position. I can tell just by looking at you that you’re a fugitive. What else would someone from the capital be doing all the way over here? You’re living in a port city on the furthest reach of the mainland. You must’ve ran from the capital and stayed here with that cup begging for enough money to pay for a ship’s fare.”

Nagito was stunned for a second. “How did you…? Nevermind that. I’ve been sleeping on the streets for months. I’m fine.”

Shuichi shook his head. “I saw Fire Nation Royal guards in front of the port. They warned me about a powerful bender on the loose. They said he’d gone crazy and needed to be shipped to the Boiling Rock ASAP. If it truly was you who they were talking about, we need to get moving at nightfall. I’ll make an itinerary.” 

Kokichi pinched the bridge of his nose. “The port is locked down, idiot. We can’t get out of here.”

Maki smirked. “We could kill all of the guards.”

“No!” Kokichi shouted. 

Maki shrugged. “Then I have no idea. Killing is the only thing I know how to do.”

Kokichi gagged. “You should find a new gimmick.”

Hajime stared at his shoes. “It may be immoral, but it’s awfully convenient. We’re probably outnumbered anyways. Shuichi, what’s the battle formation?”

“I’ll have to look at them again. The port is shaped like an octagon, right?”

“What’s an octagon?” Hajime asked.

Nagito couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Anyways,” Shuichi continued. “We would each take one side of the octagon and keep the water behind them. That way the only side we don’t have guarded is the side of their ship. It’d give them a chance to retreat.”

Hina nodded. “And Hajime and I could try out our new waterbending moves!”

Hajime groaned. “That one is so hard!”

“In order to master the elements, you have to face difficult situations!” Hina smiled.

Hajime nodded sadly. “I guess.”

“Is this the strength of the Avatar’s hope?” Nagito scoffed. “How will you bring balance to the world if you have so much despair?”

Hajime looked into Nagito’s gray eyes. “They were probably right about you being crazy.”

“I’m not the crazy one. Junko is. You have no idea what she’s planning.”

Hajime folded his arms. “What is she planning?”

Nagito shivered at the thought. “Remember how the comet comes every 100 years? She’s planning on using it to end the Avatar Cycle. She’s going to find you, force you into the Avatar State, and then kill you herself. That’s why those guards are everywhere. It’s because they want to make sure you stay alive until summertime.”

Hajime’s mouth fell open. But then he laughed. “I can bend every element and I can enter the Avatar State, but I’m not exactly *the* Avatar.”

Nagito rubbed his temples. “You are.”

“No, I’m not. My bending was given to me. As was the Avatar state. The true Avatar convinced a Lion Turtle to take away their Avatar Spirit and gave it to me. I was a non bender for most of my life.”

“If you have the Avatar Spirit, you are responsible for the world’s balance.”

“I wasn’t born an Avatar. I’m not-”

Nagito grabbed Hajime’s shoulders in rage and slammed him against the wall. His face was just inches away from the brunet’s. Hajime was a deep shade of red. “Listen here and listen well. You have the Avatar Spirit, which makes you an Avatar. You wanted this, right?” Nagito sneered. Hajime gulped and nodded. “Then act like it. This burden is yours to bear. If you can’t take it, then we’re all doomed.”

Kokichi smirked. “I didn’t think I’d see the day when someone pushed Hajime against a wall! I always thought he’d be the one-”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

Hina sighed. “Hajime, you should do some more metalbending training if we plan on fighting the Fire Navy.”

Kokichi smiled. “Ooh! Yeah, sounds good. Shumai, go get us some metal. I wanna show Hajime how to take down a big piece!”

Shuichi nodded. “When I come back, I’ll go over strategy with Nagito. He needs to create a diversion.”

Nagito sat down on the creaky wood floor. “I’ll just wait here.”

Shuichi returned with a cart filled with pieces of scrap metal. He handed it to Kokichi before speaking to Nagito. “Let’s talk about diversions. Do you have a firebending move you know would get their attention?”

Nagito nodded. “I do. I know how to generate lightning, if you think that’d be helpful.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened in shock. “You do? Isn’t that an extremely rare technique?”

Nagito smiled. “I was taught by the true royals before they were killed. They saw great potential in me.”

“That gives us a massive advantage, actually. Hina also knows how to bloodbend. She does it surprisingly well, considering that she’s opposed to violence in most scenarios. She refuses to teach Hajime, though. Something about him being too vicious to know the secret.”

Nagito scoffed. “I can certainly see that. Is Kokichi a skilled bender?”

Shuichi blushed and smiled fondly. “His methods may be unconventional, but he’s the best earthbender I know. He was using his metalbending for counterfeiting coins before we joined Team Avatar, that’s how precise he was. Government officials couldn’t even tell them apart! His lavabending is useful, too. He just doesn’t like using it to kill.”

Nagito sighed. “That’s annoying. Killing people can bring balance.”

Shuichi considered this. “Maybe so, but killing is also somewhat immoral. Chiaki may be a better person to talk about this with. She’s never hurt anyone.”

“It’s almost nightfall. We should go outside.”

Shuichi nodded. He called the others over and they headed outside. 

Hina and Hajime silently dove underneath the dock and emerged behind the Fire Navy soldiers. However, the soldiers didn’t notice them. They were too busy staring at a fireball Nagito had hurled into the night sky.

“Arrest that man!” The Admiral shouted. Five soldiers walked up to Nagito. He quickly generated lightning and shot one of them in the leg. He collapsed to the ground in agony, writhing in pain. Nagito smirked, almost enjoying it. 

“Who’s next?” he asked, generating more lightning. The soldiers backed away from him, only to realize that Hina and Hajime were behind them. Hina sucked in a breath, and began to bloodbend the Admiral so he would fall into the water. Hajime created a wave to knock some soldiers off of the dock. 

“That wasn’t a good line!” Kokichi shouted from one of the boats he, Maki, and Shuichi had taken. 

Chiaki gracefully landed in the middle of a group of soldiers. She knocked one off of his feet with fast moving pockets of wind, and jumped out of reach when they tried to reach her. “What was he supposed to say?” she smiled, almost as if she was enjoying this. 

Hajime rolled his eyes and continued knocking soldiers into the water when they tried to board the boat. “Maybe something witty.”

“Something with a real kick,” Hina added, making the Admiral strike his own men. “You can do better than ‘Who’s next’.”

Nagito rolled his eyes. “Never mind that,” He said, using fire to propel himself towards the ship. “Let’s get out of here.”

Kokichi metalbent the other ships, making them crumble in on themselves as Shuichi steered the ship out of port.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update at least once a week, but no promises


End file.
